Freedom
by estelle bolin
Summary: All that Allyra and Jim want is freedom. Their adventure to Treasure Planet just might grant that wish. Kind of like Treasure Planet mixed with Aladin. Jim/OC REVIEW :D
1. Chapter 1

**Allyra's POV**

When I woke up, it was just like every other day. Mrs. Poul entered my room with a flurry of feathers and bangles to read me my schedule for the day at exactly 7:30, five minutes after I usually woke myself up. A few maids would bring in my breakfast tray and help Mrs. Poul pick out my outfit for the day, ushering me out of my warm bed so that they could make it up. I protested when they tried to dress me, insisting that I needed to learn for myself in hushed tones so that Mrs. Poul couldn't hear.

Mrs. Poul is my aunt... I think. Somehow she's related to my father; I don't really know the details. All I know is that she had three options when she turned twenty-five: marry very old rich man, live in convent, or order me around. Since the 'marry old rich man' thing didn't work out, she settled for watching over me. She arranges and/or organizes just about everything that has anything to do with me, scrutinizes, accompanies, follows, keeps her eyes on me (like a hawk), criticizes, coaches, and annoys me until I'm fit to scream. She's pompous, critical, bitter, spiteful, and seems to harbour a burning hatred for anything that she labels 'improper' or 'un-ladylike.' She's on the very top of the People-I-Do-Not-Like list.

I wasn't really listening as her low voice rambled about the day's planned activities. I was running through my own plans. I was going to run away. That's why I needed to learn to dress myself and horseback ride and I kept a tin of money and other odd articles under my bed. I got to the part where I sneak into the kitchen when my subconscious caught onto Mrs. Poul's list.

"And then this morning the young Duke of Stratus has invited you to tour his new ship. It's supposed to be very new and high-tech. Men like it when you show interest in their interests. The Duke is a potential husband so don't mess this up, Allyra," she said sternly.

"See his new ship?" I asked. "Down at the port...?"

"Yes. Why? Not up to scheming now are we?"

"Of course not. I was just curious."

She eyed me suspiciously until I stepped behind the screen to change.

I loved going up to see the ships. It was all so fascinating--travel. I longed so much that it wrenched my heart every time I would think of traveling through the galaxies. Freedom. That's all I ever wanted.

* * *

**Jim's POV**

I woke up with the sunrise and started my chores, avoiding my mother as she hurried around the kitchen, starting breakfast for the early-rising guests. It was almost eight when I had finished. I slipped out the through the back room with my solar surfer out to some open air. I ignored the 'No Trespassing' signs and tossed the board. I ran and jumped onto it, kicking the jet-engine into life.

Free-falling, twisting through the air and fighting gravity was my escape. The wind erased all of my thoughts and the adrenaline relaxed me, fixing the rare smile onto my face. This... Freedom. It was all I wanted. A future where I could be who I wanted to be. A life where I wasn't pulled down by a father's abandonment.

It wasn't long before the police sirens broke the silence that my high speeds had created for me. I groaned, remembering the lectures that I had been through after my various escorts home. I headed for the port, looking for a ship or something to hide behind. I headed for a large group of people boarding a particularly large ship, flying upside down under the ramp that they were heading up and grabbing onto the back of the ship. I turned off my solar surfer and held it under one arm, clutching desperately to the floor of a balcony. A man and woman stepped out onto it. I shut my eyes and tried to be invisible. They could probably see my hand. The muscles in my arm screamed in protest.

"What do you think, Your Highness?" the man asked. He sounded young and his voice was nervous as well as bragging.

"It's... captivating. The technology is simply baffling," the girl replied. Her voice was soft and clear. The kind of voice that just from hearing it, you knew she was beautiful.

"It is, isn't it?"

So here was the owner of the ship and someone in royalty.

"Great. Just great," I breathed.

I tried to sneak a peek at them, but all I could see where his expensive black boots and the hem of her light-blue dress.

"It's all mine, too. My father's ship is far less advanced."

I rolled my eyes, scrambling to find a foothold before my arm gave out.

"It um... It could be yours, too." His voice broke. "If you'd like?"

"Excuse me?" she asked rudely. I bit back laughter.

"I uh..."

"Not you," she snapped. He tripped over his feet as she moved past him. I hoped that she had pushed him.

A police robot's voice wiped the smile off my face.

"We're looking for a boy. About your age. He was solar surfing in restricted areas. He was seen fly by here not long ago. Did you see him? Is he here?"

"No. I saw no such boy," the guy said.

"Nor did I," the girl agreed. "Now I suggest you get permission before searching a ship."

"Permission? I'm a police-bot, miss."

"Miss?!" the man hissed. "Don't you see who this is?!"

There was silence.

"This is the crown princess Allyra. You address her as Your Majesty--"

"That's enough, Duke."

"I apologize, Your Majesty," the police-bot warbled. "Have a nice day."

The girl's skirt swept across the balcony. She leaned against the railing and sighed. The fabric of her skirt tickled my hand. I flattened myself against the wood of the ship, putting as much pressure as possible on my feet and trying to hide my arm.

"Did I say something to upset you, Your Majesty?" the boy asked nervously. I could hear him step forward.

She didn't say anything.

"I uh. I uh. I guess I'll give you a minute... to--to think. Alone?" he stuttered awkwardly.

"Thank you."

I heard his footsteps and the door closing. And then a sob. Was she crying? I leaned back to try and see her face, to understand. Her face was in her hands, her elbows on the railing. I didn't know what to do. I bit my lip and grimaced, fighting the urge to say something. I pressed myself back against the ship. I would wait for her to leave and then run home. No one would know but me.

My board started slipping from my nervous hand. I tried to adjust it, but in the process it scraped the ship. I heard the princess gasp. I leaned back, smiling nervously up at her.

Her pale face was flawless porcelain and her brown hair up in an elegant knot behind her head with a few stray ringlets at the edges. Her eyes were breathtaking, even though they were bloodshot. They stared at me, as big as dinner plates. She had one gloved hand on her cheek and her mouth was pressed into a thin line.

"Uh... Hello," I said cheerfully. "Sorry, had a little trouble following me. Had to stow away back here for a bit. I'll just go now. Have a... nice day."

I stepped onto my solar surfer, rising slowly up to her height. I waved my hand and turned, my foot ready to put on some speed.

"Wait."

I looked back at her nervously.

"What is that thing?" she asked.

"It's a solar surfer. It's not that great, I built it myself. Good parts can be hard to come by, you know."

She examined it, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm guessing you've never seen one."

She nodded.

"Well, Your Highness," I bowed and her scowl deepened. "May I have this dance?"

A mischievous smile rose on her face. She put out her gloved hand.

"Most certainly, kind sir."

I manuevered close to the balcony and helped her over the railing. She was nervous and wobbly but I put both hands around her waist to balance her.

"You ready?" I asked.

She grinned at me, revealing her perfect teeth.

I stepped back onto the pedal and we shot forward. She clutched my arms, leaving small bruises, I was sure. Eventually, she relaxed her grip and let go. She leaned back onto me, putting her total trust in me. She put her arms out and rested her head back onto my shoulder, eyes closed. The hem of her dress was flapping around my ankles.

"I should take you back," I said into her ear. She frowned, taking her head off my shoulder and shaking her head at me. Her crystal-blue eyes were pleading.

"I'm sure your--"

"I don't care what they think. I'm not going back."

I gave her a confused look.

* * *

**A/N: **i just love the whole treasure planet story. i need to read the book. review!!

**stella-was-here**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jim's POV**

I had no idea what to do with her. There was a piece of me that said, "Well, too bad. I'm not risking my neck to help you run away. I'm already in trouble for kidnapping you in the first place as well as my other minor brushes with the law." And then there was the piece that said, "I know how you feel." That was the piece that wanted to run away with her.

In the end I brought her back to the inn. I knew she would be recognized everywhere, so we took the back streets and avoided contact with anyone at all costs. I snuck her into the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.

"Now stay here," I ordered. "I'll try to sort things out with my mom."

She nodded and started examining some spare engine parts that were in a corner of my room. It made me nervous to leave her on her own, but I was even more nervous about what my mother would say.

I found her out in the yard chopping firewood. She didn't look like she was in a very good mood.

"Jim Hawkins! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, mum. I went out for some fresh air."

She sighed, setting the axe aside.

"What trouble are you in now?" she asked exasperatedly.

"None!"

"Jim," she said warningly.

"See I was down by the port and I met this girl."

Her expression changed from confusion to surprise.

"A girl?"

"Um, yeah. I took her for a ride on my solar surfer."

"And...?"

"I was going to take her back to the ship but she didn't want to go. She's trying to run away."

"Jim!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I had to help her mom. I _had_ to."

She moaned, rubbing her back. I followed her inside and into the kitchen.

"So where is she now?"

"Upstairs."

"What's her name?"

"Er... Allyra."

My mom's jaw dropped. She grabbed my arm, pulling me toward her.

"You kidnapped the _princess_?" she hissed.

"No! I didn't kidnap her! She refused to go back to her boyfriend's ship! She threatened to follow me home! I couldn't let her wander off on her own! Mom! Please! Try to understand!"

She let go of my arm and stormed out of the kitchen without saying anything. I hurried after her nervously as she went up the stairs and headed to my room. She stopped at the door and listened. She opened the door slowly.

Allyra was sitting in the windowseat with an old book. Her eyes sparkled as she watched the pirates in the story as they collected their treasure. She looked up at us, her face like a small child's at Christmas.

"Hello, Mrs. Hawkins," she said politely. She shut the book and set it on my bed.

My mom curtsied. "Er, Your Highness," she said uncomfortably. Allyra scowled.

"Don't call me that. My name is Allyra," she snapped, adding a hasty, "Please."

"Oh, of course. I just... I've never been in the presence of royalty before."

"Just treat me as your average guest. I'd like a room until I figure out what I'm going to do next, if you don't mind." She opened her purse and set a small sapphire into my mother's hand.

"I--" She was in shock.

"Don't mention it."

"Right this way, then."

* * *

**Allyra's POV**

Jim's mother was really nice. I could tell that she was extremely suspicious. I felt a little sorry for Jim; I could tell that he would be in trouble for this. I couldn't let him take the blame for my actions.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Hawkins. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"You're welcome, dear."

"I supose you wonder why a girl like me would run away."

"You're right."

"I just want to be free."

She paused at a door, looking back at me while unlocking the door. I followed her into the room.

"You see, I don't even get to choose what to wear in the mornings. I have no say in what goes on my life. The only things I have control over are my thoughts and most of my actions."

She didn't say anything.

"I just want to be free," I added softly.

She smiled at me warmly. "I understand, my dear. Just be sure to think it through."

"I've been planning my escape for over six years now."

"Oh," she said, surprised.

"I know," I sat on the bed while she opened the curtains. "Pathetic, isn't it. Just don't be mad at Jim. I owe him everything right now."

"Owe him everything?" she repeated.

"He opened my cage door."

* * *

**A/N:** pretty short, I know. I just liked stopping there. don't forget to review :) and if you're bored, feel free to read my other stories--and review them too


End file.
